


Ode To The Wicked

by lightningmcqueenofficial



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Age of Calamity is referenced, Also Revali is a bitch, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And when he does it's not a lot, Blood and Gore, Blood moons are important, Courtship, F/M, Friends to Lovers to Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Gen, Haven't posted any works anywhere since like middle school I'm kinda excited, I'm stil bad at summaries tho, Knight! OC, Link doesn't talk...for a while, Link is a pussy slayer ig, Loosely based on some Zelda theories, Lord of The Mountain can do shit, Making up some shit because I mean hey, Multi, No use of y/n, Oops, Operation: Let's not write Mary-Sues okay?, Practice Kissing, Resurrection, Shrines are kind of important, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Witches, emotional cheating, lots of magic, tagging as i write this, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningmcqueenofficial/pseuds/lightningmcqueenofficial
Summary: There’s an ugly gap between the time of Odie’s unceremonious death and the Hyrule she woke up to.The king is dead.The champions are dead.Link has completely forgotten her face.Zelda’s been keeping Ganon captive in Hyrule castle for over a century.Her role in this is bigger than she can fathom, and not even running away will put this behind her.Tasked with accompanying the hero of legend and last remaining champion to the throne of Hyrule on his perilous—but necessary— quest to save Hyrule and the fate of the planet, Odie must make sure that the weight of this journey doesn’t spontaneously combust Link’s fragile noggin and take on the role of his traveling therapist.The vast expanse of Hyrule’s monster-infested rolling green hills make a great place to reconcile with your amnesiac childhood best friend, wouldn’t you agree?
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link/Original Character(s), Link/Original Female Character(s), Link/Paya (Legend of Zelda), Link/Reader, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Prince Sidon/Original Character(s), Prince Sidon/Original Female Character(s), Prince Sidon/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Ode To The Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> i err uh

This story is going through a bit of a rewrite. I wanted to clear some inconsistencies and do further research so that I don't fuck this up. 

...I may or may not also be waiting to get my hands on Age of Calamity so I can map out the lore a little better, as this story is rather flashback dependent. Thank you for the kudos and support thus far, and I look forward to bringing you more (hopefully clearer) content very soon. Stay safe all!


End file.
